


Wishing To Be The Friction In Your Jeans

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [12]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Open Marriage, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shout It Out Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: “You can call me Zac if you want.”





	Wishing To Be The Friction In Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "roleplay." Title comes from "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy.

It isn't like Natalie was trying to spy or eavesdrop or anything, but it still feels that way. She had every right to be there, she keeps telling herself; they were sharing a hotel room and Taylor _is_ her husband, after all. Still, she didn't really mean to walk in on him in the shower, and she definitely didn't mean to watch him jerking off.

But she didn't leave the room. He hadn't noticed her there, so what was the harm?

That particular hotel had thick, dark curtains but she could still just barely make out Taylor's body, his head thrown back. It wasn't the first time Nat had watched him jerk off, but it was the first time she'd done it without his permission. He was really getting into it, too, moaning loudly. She could just barely make out his other arm, palm planted against the wall to hold him up as his orgasm ripped through his body, accompanied by a name she didn't expect to hear.

“Fuck, Zac...”

Over the next few days, she keeps thinking about that night. It shouldn't have surprised her, she decides. She and Kate have joked plenty of times about how close their husbands are. Maybe it was just some random fantasy and nothing has _really_ happened between the two of them. Nat decides she doesn't really want to know. She and Tay have an unspoken policy that some things are just better left unknown as long as they both come home to each other at the end of the day. 

That doesn't mean, she decides, she can't have a little fun with her new knowledge about Taylor's fantasies.

The next time she and Taylor start fooling around, Nat waits until Taylor pulls back to shimmy out of his pants and rolls over, positioning herself on all fours in front of him. She glances over her shoulder and wiggles her ass at him.

“You can call me Zac if you want.”

****

Taylor thinks he can probably count on one hand the number of times he's been rendered speechless in his life, and one of them is definitely the time Natalie told to him to call her Zac when he fucked her. It flustered him so much that he ignored the request entirely. How could she know about that he lusted after his brother anyway? They'd discussed sexual fantasies plenty of times, but that was one Taylor had stayed tight lipped about. Apparently his wife is more perceptive than he thought.

He isn't going to indulge her, though. Even if it is the closest he'll probably ever get to actually fucking Zac.

Taylor's mistake, he realizes, is forgetting just how persistent his wife can be.

A few days later, he opens the door to their hotel room and finds Nat waiting for him on the bed. That's nothing new, but her outfit is. Taylor recognizes that yellow plaid shirt and those skinny jeans that are a few sizes too big to actually be skinny on Nat. Her hair is tied back in a messy bun and her face is free of makeup. It's obvious what she's trying to do, who she's trying to be, and Taylor hates how much it turns him on.

“Did you... is that actually...”

“Mhm,” Nat replies, grinning evilly. “You know he never does laundry. He won't notice a few things missing.”

Taylor stares at her for a moment longer, trying to decide if this is something he should _really_ do. It isn't like he can try to hide how much he wants this, how much he wants Zac, especially not when that attraction is practically staring Natalie in the face now. Finally, Taylor nods softly and walks toward the bed.

Nat crawls toward him, her movements too feminine, really, but Tay's not going to complain. As she gets closer, he can see that she isn't wearing a bra under Zac's shirt, and he wonders just how far she's gone with this costume. On all fours at the edge of the bed, she smiles up at him, and Taylor takes the hint, quickly shoving both his pants and underwear down his hips. Nat's good, really good, at sucking dick, so the illusion is kind of ruined then, but Taylor closes his eyes and pretends anyway. He buries a hand in her messy hair, urging her to take him a little deeper.

When he starts to get a little too close, he pulls her off and shoves her back onto the bed—not too roughly, because it is still Nat after all, but with just a little more force, like he thinks he'd like to use on Zac. He sheds the rest of his clothes before crawling on top of her and kissing her hard, his eyes closed just to maintain what little illusion there is. It's a little easier to pretend she's Zac now, because he can smell Zac's soap and sweat on her, imbedded in the clothes that she stole. It's a smell that Taylor knows like the back of his hand.

He can't spend too long groping her, because it doesn't feel right, doesn't feel like he would imagine Zac feels. He lets his hands run down her sides to the waistband of Zac's pants, and Nat takes over then, wiggling out of both jeans and briefs. Taylor really has to admire her commitment to this costume, but he decides to wait until later to say it. Once Nat's stripped down to just the shirt, Taylor says, “Roll over.”

Natalie complies easily, positioning herself on all fours behind him again. She wiggles her ass toward him a little and Taylor takes a deep breath, hoping his next move doesn't push this too far.

“You trust me, right?” He asks softly. 

Nat nods, then glances over her shoulder at him. She brushes back a piece of hair that's come loose from her bun, and Taylor can see a little bit of confusion in her eyes. He presses two fingers against her lips and that confusion turns to understanding. His eyes fall shut as she sucks on his fingers eagerly.

Taylor's gentle with her, taking his time to prep her even though this isn't the first time. Maybe he would be that gentle with Zac, maybe he wouldn't. It's all getting mixed up in Taylor's mind, despite the fact that he's totally sober. Slowly, the fantasy is winning out, and as he finally grabs his dick and positions it at Nat's ass, he can almost imagine he really is about to fuck Zac.

She's tight, really tight, almost as tight as he imagines Zac would be. Her hips are more narrow than his brother's, but he grasps them anyway as he thrusts into her. She trembles and breathes heavily, but doesn't moan. That would only ruin the illusion. In his mind, Taylor can hear the sort of grunts and moans he imagines Zac would make. He can't resist the urge to rake his nails down Nat's back, slap her ass, tug on her hair. Zac likes it rough, Taylor thinks. It's just a theory, but a theory that makes him really, really hard. 

It's embarrassing, really, how much time Taylor's spent thinking about what it would be like to have sex with his brother. With his eyes slammed shut, he can almost imagine he really _is_ fucking Zac. He digs his fingernails into Nat's hip, one hand still planted in her hair. Maybe it's just some strange need to dominate Zac, to prove that he's stronger than his little brother. Taylor doesn't know _why_ ; he just knows that he's never more turned on than when he thinks about slamming his cock into his little brother's ass—just like he's pretending to do right now.

The only sounds in the room are heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin. Even though Natalie gave him permission, Taylor just can't bring himself to say Zac's name. It's obvious that she _knows_ , but it's different to acknowledge that and actually say his name. The closer and closer Taylor gets to his orgasm, though, the less he cares. The line between reality and fantasy keeps blurring, Zac's scent all around him and Nat's ass so incredibly tight...

“Fuck, Zac!” He cries out, spilling his load inside of his wife, even though in his mind, it's his brother writhing beneath him.

Taylor only vaguely registers Nat's own moans as he pulls out of her and collapses onto the bed. Everything is still a little blurry and a lot confusing. They've crossed a serious line tonight and he's not sure where they can really go from here.

“So,” Nat says, collapsing next to him and giggling. “I think next time, we should just invite Zac to join us.”

Taylor just stares at her for a moment. It might be a joke, but he doesn't care, he's already getting hard again at the thought of it. He rolls on top of Nat and kisses her hard. 

“I think that's a _great_ idea.”

Natalie just giggles again. Taylor's not sure what sort of monster they've unleashed, but he likes it. A lot.


End file.
